House Full of Riches
by Alex Glaven
Summary: --Akiko-- He was so tired of playing Lucifer.


I don't own Golden Sun. Camelot does. I don't own _House Full of Riches_, Duncan Sheik does.  
  
**House Full Of Riches**  
  
By: Akiko  
  
The sun was shining when the power came to him.  
  
And he reveled in its glory, and danced in its golden rays of light that showered upon him like rain.  
  
But not all was his. It was taken from him. Stolen from him. What was rightfully his was given to another. And like Lucifer when all was denied he turned on the protector of that power.  
  
And like Lucifer, he lost.  
  
_Had a house full of riches  
Threw it all away  
I'm not a worthy man  
No matter what you say  
_  
But unlike Lucifer, he didn't know everything that had been planned. He festered deep within the earth, planning his vengeance. He would get vengeance. They had taken what belonged to him. It was his. His. They would pay for their transgressions. He would make sure of it.  
  
_I promised forever  
And left without a word  
I'm not a worthy man  
No matter what you've heard_  
  
And then he would remember her, and his true torment began. He couldn't blame his loss of her on anyone. Only himself. He had left of his own free will. Had left the tiny village for something bigger, brighter, better.  
  
Nothing was brighter than her. Not even the power that had radiated all around him on that fateful day.  
  
_My mind and my spirit  
Were sharp and strong  
I threw it all away  
Tell me where did I go wrong_  
  
The times he remembered her, the times when a simple picnic was foremost on his mind were the times that he screamed the loudest.  
  
And when he finally broke free of his subterranean prison, vengeance was the last thing on his mind. She was barely on his mind, and that hurt in some ways.  
  
The only thing he could think about was grass and sunlight and birdsong.  
  
_But the purest of those moments  
Pierce me through and through  
Wistful and hopeless  
No matter what I do  
_  
He lay there for a long time. It was a quiet spot, he could hear the breeze moving through the branches above him. After hours, or maybe even days, he wasn't sure, he remembered his vengeance.  
  
And after a while, it seemed more important than grass and sunlight and birdsong.  
  
Now that he was no longer trapped, it seemed more important than her.  
  
_Somewhere within this heart of mine  
Demons are working overtime  
Would that I ruled by sweet, sweet fate  
Never facing the choice I made_  
  
At least if he was focused, he couldn't think about her, even if the spot reminded him of where they had sat in the shade of the trees, talking and laughing and eating lunch, so long ago.  
  
So he set off, away from that familiar seeming place that wasn't familiar at all.  
  
It didn't take him long to find Vale. It was right outside of the trees.  
  
They had rebuilt is so quickly. He envied them. That they could rebuild their lives so easily. He entered the village and demanded to see Isaac. The townspeople eyed him warily, but ignored him.  
  
Except for one small boy, who took him by the hand and lead him.  
  
_I had a love of such beauty  
I just can't describe  
I threw it all away  
I could not tell you why  
_  
He was lead to a cemetery.  
  
His legs, already shaking from the mere effort of walking, failed him then. He dropped to his knees and stared at the tombstones. One read the name of his worst enemy. The other had her name on it.  
  
Side by side.  
  
_But I remember her laughing  
Drenched in summer sun  
I'm not a worthy man  
But I could have been one_  
  
He reached out and brushed her name with shaky fingers, as if he could brush it off of the tombstone. As if he could bring he back to life, standing there laughing at him, bathed in the radiance of the sun that would be more amazing than anything he had ever seen.  
  
_Somewhere within this heart of mine  
Demons are working overtime  
Would that I ruled by sweet, sweet fate  
Never facing the choice I made_  
  
The boy didn't notice this, began telling stories about his great- grandparents. How they had saved the world. Saved it from a power-hungry lunatic.  
  
He didn't want to be the power hungry lunatic.  
  
He was tired of playing Lucifer.  
  
_I threw it all away  
Threw it all away_  
  
The boy asked if he had been robbed. Then took his hand and lead him to his home.  
  
His beautiful mother looked so much like her.  
  
And he sat on the bed in the room they had offered him, wearing the clothes of the boy's father, who looked familiar somehow.  
  
He had never wanted to go home so badly.  
  
And now it was too late. From what he could gather he had been under the mountain, screaming and crying and cursing the gods for nearly a century. It was his penance. He cried over what was lost.  
  
He was so tired of playing Lucifer.  
  
When he did sleep, he dreamed of her.  
  
_She comes to me only in the hours before I wake_

* * *

Alex centric, of course. Don't know where this one came from, same place as _Nichiren_, I guess. And for those of you who reviewed that, thank you. If you're reading this, to someone who asked, _Nichiren_ was sung by Duncan Sheik and is on his album _Humming._


End file.
